Age doesn't Matter
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: This story is about Raven x Eve. Raven is cold person when his childhood friend asking him to take her place in teaching her student, He then Meet The Trouble Maker Elsword, Caring Chung, Mischief Aisha and Quiet Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Hi peps**

**Elsword: -kick Raven- Asshole**

**Raven: Why you kicking me D:**

**Chung: He kicking you because this story about you and Eve**

**Aisha: I finally get day off :D**

**Rena: Me and Eve are going for ice-cream **

**Eve: Chocolate…. vanille?**

**Code: … well this is some high school story thing and Raven the teacher who feel in love with his student which is Eve and no it not the one listed on my profile because this is just a story where I got idea on anime which is called um skip beat I think.**

**Code: oh yeah before we begin I keep find a girl name Ara… who she? o-o (My stupid piety took over and so now this Ara girl is evil character :{D blame my stupidness)**

**Main characters**

**Raven: Blade master (21-25)**

**Eve: Code Nemesis (14-16) (SHE A HUMAN RAWRRRRRRR)**

**Side Characters**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (26-30) ( HUMAN RAWRRRRRRR)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (14-16)**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (13-14)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (15-17) (yes princess Chung and note Chung now as Dark side idea was from fruit basket)**

**Ren (rena gender bender): Grand Archer (26-30) (HUMAN AGAIN RAWRRRRRRR)**

**Evil Characters**

**Chloe (15-18-**

**Nasod King (his name shall be Nas) (14-17) (note: eve and him are not bf and gf. just stranger)**

**Ara ( idk who she so my stupid mind telling me she evil) (13-15)**

**Alex (22-28)**

**Raven Pov**

Rena… why the hell you made me take this job. When I get my hand on you I going to strangle you to death.

**Flash Back**

"Rav-kun!"

turning around who calling me it was Rena as myself I replied coldly "What you want?"

She tooked a very big sigh "Raven, Please can you take my place!"

She was on her knee begging for something and when it come to her begging she know I won't like this idea that she planning.

"My boyfriend propose to me and I need to plan some wedding and where going to have honeymoon after!" She kept pleading.

"Why should I help?!" I snapped back

She stood up and sighed again " Well I am Teacher and I won't be teaching my student so. Please go in my place until the July!"

**Flash back ends**

I can't believe I doing this, teaching annoy brats. I took look around the school building, there wasn't much around the building. It couldn't get any worse since a kid bump into me cursing as he fell.

"Hey old man! Watch where your going!" As the red hair kid scowled.

I can tell this boy was in-mature and this why I hate teaching, I wanted to break his head but if I did Rena would be upset at me.

"Sorry to ruin your mood little boy but I still in my twenties and you… your acting like a 5 year old child. Look at you, what wrong with your hair. It look it was bleached red!" I scowled every bit of my word. Then came in a another boy I think it a boy, his seem to have a long hair and are those ear sticking out?

"Hello Elsword!" His voice sound little bit a girl and bit of boy mix together.

"Yo Chung!"

So this red hair is name Elsword and girly boy is name is Chung. I heard my name being called out and the voice can be heard anywhere.

"Rav-kun!" Rena was calling out to me with a stranger beside her.

That must be her fiancée, I wave backed at them knowing this Elsword he tried to kick me.

"Don't wave back you dumb ass! That Rena our sensei don't think of talking to her!" He growled fiercely but since I was older then him I could stop his meaningless attacks. Rena came closer with her fiancée trailing behind her.

"I see you met with one of my students, the red hair is Elsword and pika boy is Chung!" Seem like Rena can handle those two very well.

"Oh and Rav-kun, this is my fiancée! His name is Ren-sama" I almost heard her squeal for bit but she stopped her self from act like a little girl.

"What!" I heard unison coming Elsword and Chung.

Strangely enough she just stare them as if she giving them her famous death glares. I must say I impress of this Elsword guy trying to with stand Rena glare but in the end he was defeated.

"Rena-Sama, please take it easy on the students! This would be last day until July" Ren trying to calm Rena and other students. I heard car screech behind Chung, when we looked two girls came out, one with purple eyes and purple hair and other with silver hair and gold eyes like my.

"Hello Rena-sensei!" The purple girl had lot energy to share but not as much as this Elsword guy.

"Oh hello Aisha-chan and Eve-chan!" Rena had high spirit for them.

I stared at girls thinking which one was who until the silver hair looked right at me. I was never this nervous before, not in my life.

"Sir your little red. Are you alright?" She spoke softly like a whisper

"I-I alright! No need to worry about me" I laughed a bit trying to keep my cool.

I saw Rena was examining my face for a bit and before I knew it she started to grin little mix of the devil and angel into it which sent shiver up my spine.

"Oh Rav-kun, I need to go! Come Ren-sama let us go!" Watching Rena dragging Ren into car and driving off give me shiver of her evil grin.

"So your Raven" I looked over to purple girl who was smiling at me.

"I Aisha and that quiet girl is Eve" she pointed at silver hair girl who still kept looking at me.

Soon the bell rang and all teens I had met ran into the school building leaving me to head for office to report on where Rena was. I was soon given a book of full of list of students name and class they had, I notice a name that pop out to me 'Eve' then it hit me the quiet girl was in my class with the same teens I saw. As I left the office I heard a voice

"Hi there Mr" That voice was little young but it didn't matter

As I turn around I see girl with pink hair, dark skin and blue eyes staring at me. I decide I should just head to class before they wonder if their teacher just died.

"Hey! Where you going! Come back!" She sounded like she was going stubborn and try to 'I going to stand here until you talk to me!' acted which I don't really care.

As I enter the class room I saw few of them standing around chatting, as I went to chalk board. They all just sat down after I start writing my name on chalk board.

"Hello class, Miss Rena is away and won't be back until July" As I try my best to act casual.

All class expect teens I had met, there jaws where wide open until I heard all of them gasps. I sigh very quietly so none of them can see that I don't want to be here.

"Anyways as I was saying, while Mrs Rena gone I be here to take her place until then" I tried my best to end the introduction quickly as possible. When that red hair Elsword shouted "Who do you think you are replacing our teacher until July! We don't need a freak!"

I saw a girl standing up and shouting "Your just jealous he hot!"

Then rest students start yelling at each other who was better. I was about to lose it until Eve the quiet one tug my arm, I looked at her and my face it was getting very warm. In my thought I was panicking because I never felt this way before, she then whisper to me how to calm students down. After that she went back to her seat and sat down waiting for class to stop fighting.

I took my jacket off and slam my robotic arm on desk "Everyone quiet before you be all sent to the principle office!" I shouted as best as I could and it worked.

Rest of class sat down quietly, I notice Eve and few other students looking at my arm. I still feel weird of how Eve is staring at me right now. The bell rang and it was finally over, I could take a break but no a lot of females student ran up to me saying "Oh wow Raven-sama your so strong" or "Raven-sama can you teach me everything you know!"

I feel the guys eyes staring at me which didn't bother me expect for Eve who was staring at same talking with Chung.

**Eve Pov**

"Raven.. hmm" I mumble to myself quietly

"Eve-chan, where Aisha-chan?" As Chung trying to break the silence

I stare at him for a bit and point where Aisha was standing. Seem to me Aisha is falling for him when she doesn't know Chung like her a lot. I then notice Raven was staring at me again, as I stare back at him his face became a little red and looked out of the window.

"Earth to Eve-chan!" I snapped out of my thought and looked back at Chung who was still standing in front of me.

"Yes Chung?"

He looked at me with his worried paw print eyes. Then a question had pop up in my head so I was going to ask Chung until Elsword came by and ruined my mood.

"Yo Chung and Eve!" As always a happy Elsword

"Hi Elsword! If your looking for Aisha, Eve told me she with bunch of girls huddling around Raven-sensei" Chung being polite as usual.

I saw Elsword eye twitching, so I stepped back a bit so I wouldn't get in crossfire. Smack! I looked at Chung who was slapped crossed the face and mad Elsword rising his fist. Everybody turned to see the two even Raven.

"Elsword you asshole!" Chung losing his innocent and becoming Dark Chung.

"You wanna fight!" Elsword started rising his fist same as Chung.

Elsword forgot that Chung can beat his ass anytime, yet I didn't bother reminding Elsword what happen in last fight they had.

**Flash Back**

"Hey Aisha!" As Elsword ran up to us.

"Hel-" Aisha was cutter off by a yell behind us

"Hey guys!" It was Chung running towards us… I think it was Chung.

"Chung what happen to you?" As me and Aisha spoked in a unison.

Elsword started to laugh at him "Y-yeah dude you look like a freaking girly girl"

He was right but it doesn't change fact that Chung was a boy. Yet Elsword couldn't stop laughing and he would keep saying he so girly a guy would mistake him for a girl.

Chung grabbed Elsword collar and you may know he started to curse "How about I beat crap out you!"

This was new to Chung, both me and Aisha couldn't stop them and it went on 2 hours and 10 mins until one of adults came. Chung avert back to his innocent self and he couldn't recall what had happen, so we called the dark side of him Dark Chung. Apparently Chung was okay but Elsword had to be in a cast for 2 months and that was 1 year ago.

**Flash back end**

When they where about to fight I saw Raven coming over and grabbing them by the hair. At least Raven was more mature for his age then rest.

"Chung and Elsword, sit outside and think of what you did" His voice sound cold as ice.

Rest of class watch Elsword and Chung to go outside to sit on what they had done. I walked up to Raven and tugged his arm while the rest where to busy watching Dark Chung fading into Chung. Then I saw Raven face becoming red again, I came bit closer to him and put my hand on his forehead, soon after he became more red.

"M-m-miss Eve I fine!" Raven word were bit shaky.

I looked at him and next thing know he said "Let go get ice-cream!"

He was still bit sweating a little so I put my hand away and slightly nodded.

**Raven: Why the hell am I old again**

**Code: Because I got this from nice anime which was funny**

**Eve: I feel so young **

**Rena: My boyfriend is Ren? my gender bender right?**

**Code: Yes**

**Ren: … Rena will you marry me?**

**Chung: Fck no she my girl D:**

**Ren: No Aisha will be your girl in this story**

**Aisha: So I get princess Chung then?**

**Elsword: -laughing-**

**Code: yes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code: Thank you Dual for giving me info of Ara… I SORRY ARA DX**

**Elsword: -snickers-**

**Ara: O-okay :3**

**Rena: You know I just notice something… this might have Ara and Elsword in it since Aisha with Chung**

**Raven: Me and Code notice something as well**

**Aisha: Like what?**

**Eve: What Raven trying to say is, since Rena has giant melons, what does Ren haves**

**Everybody but Eve: WTH THAT ONE GAINT BALLS**

**Elsword: I-I feel so small**

**Aisha: Let change subject before…..**

**Ara: -cuddling with Elsword-**

**Rena: o3o well we could talk about relationship between the two**

**Elsword: -is dead- uuuuh**

**Raven: Let go and start scene before we replace elsword with Ara gender bender or something**

**Code: Before we go, since Dual told me who Ara. Ara will be good guy and be side characters and she will be dating Elsword….**

**Eve: Notice: Nasod king new name is Natsu (I luv fairy tail too but I had find name that matched) **

**Couple list (if your were wondering but there won't be lot of them since it raven and eve pov)**

**Raven x Eve (it in box)**

**Rena x Ren (Ren is Rena gender bender, I picked it because well he smexy :3)**

**Aisha x Chung **

**Elsword x Ara (Hurray Ara won't be a loner… well Rena is sort a loner but she has Ren)**

**Raven Pov**

It little quiet and awkward but it nice through walking with Eve on our….. D-d-date. Oh god I on a date with one of Rena students! I so dead if Rena find out and then she will think I some pedo person, no no no no just think of it has hangout!

"Raven?" Feeling slight tug on my sleeve while Eve trying her best to keep up with me.

"Yes Eve?" She started to point to that store, it seem like nothing could go wrong. So I nodded

When we enter the store we could a squeal coming from the counter, she seem nice but creepy at same time cause her eyes where sparking little to bright and it just give me the chill through my spine, she walk toward us and asked with a perky voice "Welcome! Sir is this your girlfriend?!" I can feel my face heating up. I scowled at girl "No we are not on a date!"

The girl looked at us and jus squealing again "Sooooo I can make out with her right?!"

When I said 'nothing could go wrong' I was so wrong now. I pulled Eve closer to me because from my point of view is that the girl drag her in staff room and rape her….. I not letting that girl or thing touch her. I can hear Eve mumble a bit " R-Raven, can we leave?" I nodded my head bit, I grabbed Eve hand and we left that creepy store.

"Sensei!" I heard that flirty voice before. When Eve and I both turned a around we saw a girl with pink hair and dark skin again. She wasn't alone, she was with a boy, he had raven hair colour and his eyes are colour are gold just like us but more dead then Eve eyes.

"Eve….." Eve just stood there holding my hand, I felt her trembling for bit.

"Hi Mr Handsome!" It that girl I encounter at school.

I was about to walk off until boy spoke "Did you now Chloe, you are more annoying then your older sister and the more reason I don't want to hang out with you"

This Chloe girl seemed a offend for his word but then she just smirk and started to cling on my arm. She purred "Mr Handsome, why not leave the trash here and you will be fine with me"

I tried free myself from Chloe grip until Eve bitch slapped her. I can tell Chloe was shocked and so was the boy, I heard a scowl coming from Chloe " You bitch! Natsu control her!"

Picked up Eve in my arm and we just walked away, I can feel lot eyes watching me but I didn't care. Eve looked very tried from the random events we ran into…. I can remember when we came to ice-cream shop today and it did not end so pretty.

**FLASH BACK (WOOOOOOOSH)**

"Eve what kind of ice-cream you want?" Trying to break awkward silence between us both.

I looked at her and when she decide, she pointed to vanilla flavour ice-cream. I just nodded my head and asked the person behind the counter "I would like two ice-cream, one vanilla and one chocolate" The person I asked was a girl she black hair and gold eyes like us "Yes sir coming right up"

When we got our ice-cream, we looked for table to sit and we found one so we sat down and started to licked our ice-cream when we heard jingle at the door.

"Everybody! Listen up, we are gang member of Bandits Hood and you better respect our all and powerful not to mention the most handsomest leader Banthus!" The gang member were shouting, ruining our mood for ice-cream.

Eve whisper "R-Raven… um" I can hear her stutter a bit which made me blush a little. "I-I think your most handsomest…" When I heard that my face became red as uh tomato, I can tell she was blushing a bit but as this 'Banthus' guy come in, he had a robotic arm just like mine. His arm seem little weaker then mine through, for me I gladly had my gloves and jacket on my arm.

"Look what we have hear a pretty girl at counter waiting for us!" I can tell he was flirting with the girl at counter but she didn't seem to be afraid.

"…. Mother!" She started yelling and women with white hair and red eyes came downstair with a giant pole arm?

"Well I didn't know your mom was so hot!" I can see Banthus winking at the women.

"BITCH! YOU TRY HARSS MY DAUGHTER! I GOING BEAT CRAP OUT OF YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Women in white hair started chasing the poor gang around building. I felt sorry for them.

Eve and I just stood up and left cause for all we want to know….. we might be next if we stayed to long.

**Flash back end**

We both stopped at my apartment and when we came in, Eve went to her phone and asked "May stay over at friend house?"

I started to prepare supper for both us, Eve just stand there looking at me. When phone rang I dragged Eve to cooking stove and hand her a spoon "Eve can you stir this while I get phone?"

She just nodded so I dashed toward the phone and picked it up "Hello, this is Raven speaking' I reply "Rave-kun! How my student doing, are they being a naughty and not listening!" It was Rena voice squeaking a bit. "Yes yes Rena there good children" Since I wasn't the mood for talking I hung up and head back to kitchen to finish the cooking.

"That sounded you were talking to Mrs Rena" I had forgotten Eve was still here, I nodded my head a bit.

She turned to me asked "May I go sleep now?" she was very tried and I don't blame her.

"Yes you may go to sleep, I shall call when dinner is ready" I head over to the stove and went back cooking while Eve head for my room to sleep. I just stared at the pot for a bit… Alex.

**Eve Pov**

As I enter Raven room I saw a picture on a floor, I took long at it. In the picture I saw a really smiley Raven and a girl beside him, In my thought I it was his girlfriend or wife but why was it on the floor. I didn't want to snoop around so I just for the bed and slept. I had weirdest dream when I was sleeping, there was I and him sitting in a meadow with 'costume' on? Why was I wearing a costume, it looked so creepy and weird cause….. I saw him kissing me in my dream.

"Eve! Wake up poker!" Sound like dinner was ready. I snapped my eyes open to see Raven face inch a way from my face.

to protect myself I slapped him, he just yelp "Ow! Wh- never mind, dinner ready anyways"

We both sat down and started eating, the food was good and I felt like a fat queen already. "Hey Raven who the girl in the picture?" I couldn't help it, I was quite curious but then again it killed the cat. He looked down and took a big sigh "The girl you saw was my Ex-Fiancée" His voice sounded so sad but he still continue "I propose to her when we where 18, we were madly in love until she broke up with me a year later for a guy who use to be m best friend" I still listen carefully "She broke up with me when I caught her in bed with him….." I stood up and tried my best to comfort him. I can hear him cry for bit so I took him to his room and put him to sleep.

I looked at him for long time "I sorry Raven" I lay down on other side and doze to sleep.

Another dream yet it feel different "Eve!" I looked who was calling me "Raven?" He smiled and his smile was lovely, next thing I knew it he was embracing me in a hug, it felt like hours and I wish that is would had last longer. I waked up to see a chest in my face, it was Raven chest. I felt my cheek red and I knew what was causing it 'Love' a emotion I had thrown a away since I was little and it was coming back, I tried get myself free from Raven grip but no matter what I tried he wouldn't let go of me, I had protect myself….. I had slapped him across the face to seen a waken Raven holding his cheek "Ow! Wha-" His face became red as tomato again when he saw he was holding me. Let go and got out of bed and ran to bathroom. I now wonder what he dreams because if his dream is like that something bad might happen to me…. Why have I fallen for the like of 'him'

**Ara Pov (just something extra)**

After the harassment and gang being beaten to the pub, I saw a lovely colour of red walking in store with two of his friends, I couldn't help myself but stare at him. "Um Miss?" I snapped out of my thought and remain focus "How can I help you three" I hope that didn't creeped him out.

"Um yeah I would like three scoop of vanilla, two scoop of chocolate and 4 scoop of strawberries and can I chocolate chip smoothies for girl and banana split for the girly boy!" His voice was charming.

"Right way sir please sit down while I go get it!" Now he think I weirdo

He was so cute when he sat down, I so glad I working because I might have been so shy to talk to him….. who are those two girls anyways? Is he player, he better not be or that ruin that cute face he has. I walked over to there table to hand there orders in when I heard them talking about there poker face friend. "Um are you talking about a girl with gold eyes look emotionless and just have pokerface?" They all looked at me with funny expression "Yeah that Eve, how you know her?"

I tried remember Eve and guy beside her, he was quite handsome but not cute enough as him. I looked back at them "Well I saw her with a very hot guy and seem to me they were dating! I know because they were blushing when couples of gangs tried to harass me but then my mother came and beat the crap out them! So they left thinking they where next!" After I finish they all stared at me in disbelief, I place down there orders and ran back to staff room and changed. I was about to walkout when I was pulled into the bathroom.

**Code: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN C:**

**Raven: e-e why you do that, you made me tried to rape Eve whyyyyyy**

**Code: be glad I didn't make you give her a hickey**

**Aisha: What a hickey?**

**Code: Yeah that what I said when reading a fanfic so I search it up…**

**Elsword: anddddd**

**Code: it mean a mark where person kissed it like the neck or arm**

**Rena: AISHA GIVE ME A HICKEY :D**

**Aisha: NOOOOO**

**Rena: -grab both Aisha and Ara-**

**Ara: What why me! Why not Eve**

**Rena: Raven wouldn't let me get close to her**

**Raven: ELSWORD AND CHUNG PROTECT EVE! it was to late for us to save them 3**

**Chung: Aye sir **

**Elsword: Suck to be you Aisha**

**Eve: …**

**Rena: Fine! -drag both girls into a special room-**

**-Everybody that is not in room could here creepy squeal and moans-**

**Code: … Well while Rena raped the crap out of Aisha and Ara tune in next time of Pewdiepie Rape song made by Pewdiepie himself**

**Raven, Eve, Chung and Elsword: …. that a video not a story**

**Code: -grab a hammer- DIE SCUMS**

**Chung: Elsword and Raven SHOW YOUR SMEXYNESS DXXXXX**

**Eve: Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Code: Hi guys**

**Everyone but Code: What you doing**

**Code: It was request by my friend Kat that I must work on Age Doesn't Matter**

**Raven: So I get to be with my Eve?**

**Code: Yes**

**Raven: -clings to Eve-**

**Code: TO THE STORY MOBLIE**

**Ara Pov**

My mind was spinning and after that everything went dark but then light had shine into my eyes and before I knew it there was my Red Prince sitting beside me and as we reach in to kiss each other two girls came and my prince got up and left me for 'them'. I felt like I was being crushed when I jolted my eyes open.

"Huh w-where am I?" I quickly looked around my area and I notice colour purple in this room

A girl walked up to me she had purple braids until I realized who she was "Where did 'she' go?"

**Raven Pov**

I had a dream that was from my past Seris had left me for the like of 'him' I saw myself crying begging her to come back when she didn't came back to me. I was torn in two until I saw a flash of white light, as I looked around I met 2 people at the end of the table as I came closer there image became clearer but as I reach to point were I can see them clearly those 2 people were….me.

"Ah 'Blade' it finally good to meet you" The man with long hair stared at me

"Pfft he took his sweet time" Man with crazier arm snorted

"I don't know who you are but I am sure I am not Blade!" I shouted at them

The man with long hair stood up "We three are called Raven so we have another names"

"Wait wait you mean you, him and me are Raven's?" The man nodded at my question

I stared at them blankly because this has to be a joke right? Because I surely know I don't have this many me in my dream or in the real world "'Blade'" I turned to the long hair man who called out my name.

"As you maybe wondering why your here then well we are from different worlds with different people from different world" The man with long hair went back to his chair

"Yo Mr teach I 'Reck'" As the man 'Reck' raised his hand

I turned to him and given him a slight nod, he scoffed at me "Aw man another stuck up Raven are there anymore Raven that aren't stuck up" As Reck complained to the man

"I am Weapon please forgive Reck" As Weapon salute

I took a quick look at the other Raven's the guy name Weapon seem to be the solider type of guy since his clothing show it more of army type of thing and the guy name Reck seem to be a hot-headed guy who look like a player to me because how the way he dress.

"I see there the final Raven…" I turned to the voice and as I looked I as 2 Eve coming out

"Reck I hope you didn't said anything rude to him" As the Eve with the long white dress walk up Reck and what seem to me that the Reck was grinning that could anyone fall.

"No sweetie I wouldn't want the other Eve to be sad" I saw him nuzzle in Eve neck

That sicko Eve is younger then him but why would he just flirt with a teen when he him self was adult as I turn to face Weapon I saw him kissing the other Eve and all I could think is that my other selfs are pedophile when the Eves looked at me they said one thing that I couldn't hear, but as I was going to ask what they were saying a flash of white blinded me and letting me appear in a meadow. As I looked for any sign of my selves and the 2 other Eve's I found the Eve that lived in my world she was standing at a tree as I looked at her, my legs started to move on it and as I gotten closer I couldn't help myself but to call her name "Eve" she turned around with her amber eyes staring at me and I don't know what I am doing but as I embrace her in my arms I felt my heart beating and I wonder why? Do I love her? But isn't it forbidden? But to me I don't care I have her in my arms. Something or someone had woken me from my sleep I had my eyes widen at the mark on my cheek but as I look down at who did it. The girl that I had dream was right in front of me and right in my arms, Eve got up fast and ran into my bathroom but before she turned I saw her blushing and I found that cute, wait did I say cute. What going on with me right now as I reach for my heart in my chest I felt it beating faster and it wouldn't stop, I in love with Eve and I be in deep shit if I were caught.

**Eve Pov**

Why did I have to fall in love with 'him' why now! as I open the door in bathroom a little I saw Raven was in his thoughts right now and I thought I could escape easily without him noticing as I open the door softly and tiptoe away from the bedroom I heard footstep coming closer and a arm grab on to me. I squeaked at the sudden attack but as I turned who grabbed me it was Raven he looked like he was still in deep thought but his eyes were still on me but as I tried to wiggle my way out.

"Stay" I heard growl from Raven so I stayed put

Next thing I knew it he place his head in my neck his warm breaths sent shiver down my spine as I try to wiggle out of Raven grasp his grip tighten more like a child not letting go his teddy bear.

"Eve what am I?" Raven whisper close to my ear

I turned my head to meet his gaze "This what you need to figure out once you figure out who you are then you may speak to me and I tell you my answer alright?"

I heard him sighed but nodded he let go my waist and went to living room and sat on the couch I didn't want to leave him alone I sat beside him wondering if he going to return to his old self. I saw Raven staring right back at me with cold gaze but when I look closely at it I could see that he was lost, frighten and alone I felt a slight pain in my heart when his eyes hold this much emotions. When I looked around I felt something soft on my lap as I glance down on my lap I saw Raven laying his head on my lap but I couldn't help myself but to pet him as I slowly pat him, his hair was soft I heard him mutter something that I swear I heard "I love you" I was thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Raven?" I whisper gently in his ear

"Mhmm…" He was asleep and his face seem so peaceful

I left him sleeping but as he slept I had time to think about my feelings as I think about Raven my heart started to beat fast but when I think of other people it return to normal speed but why do I feel this way do I love him? When I looked down at sleeping form of Raven I didn't notice but I started to smile at his sleeping form but I caught myself from smiling. What happening to me why do I feel this way, I don't know what to do anymore but for now I must let life show the path.

**Code: And cut**

**Eve and Raven: -holding hands-**

**Code: I made videos of Eve x Raven on youtube :D**

**Aisha: CONGRATZ**

**Elsword and Chung: -in emo corner-**

**Ara: What you guys doing**

**Rena: There upset because Raven took Eve from them**

**Code: :D sorry it must be short**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eve: Code I thought you would rest a bit**

**Code: I was playing Elsword until I was force on to computer **

**Raven: -pats code back- There there**

**Rena: Well to the story**

**Raven Pov:**

Where am I? As I looked around me I saw pure darkness, am I dead? If I am then why is it dark am I in heaven or hell.

"Raven" A soft voice like a bell that jingles in the snow can be heard

"Who is this?" I shouted to that strange voice

I couldn't hear the voice anymore I search everywhere to look for the owner of the voice but I found no trace as I was about to give up I heard light footstep coming behind me.

"Raven wakeup" That soft voice appeared again

"Tell me who you are first!" I shouted at the intruder

"Wake up Raven" A flashes of white blinded me.

I open my eyes to see where was I but as I looked a around I felt something soft on my head when I turned to see what going on I saw Eve hand on my head, I gotten up and off the couch trying to cover the blush I just had.

"Your wake Raven" As Eve spoke softly

"How long was I sleep Eve?" I looked at her

"For 2 hours" She spoked

Now I feel guilty because Eve had sat there watching over me while I sleep for 2 hours I walked up to her and drag her out of my house and into my car, when we got into the car.

"Raven where are we going?" She titled her head to side

"I going to buy you some cake" I stated clearly

The whole ride was quite but it didn't help since once and while I had always try sneak glance on what she was doing but it made thing creepy for me because I older man and she younger then me by well I don't know

"Raven there a cake shop there" She pointed out to store with cake sign on it

"Okay. Hey Eve how old do you think I am?" Great job Raven you won number 1 creeper

"You look like your 17 Raven…." She blushing? Does she like me?

I parked the car in the parking spot, when we stepped out I heard whistle coming from beside us I turned to face the guys who sent that whistle to Eve.

"My my what a beauty~" A big guy walked up to Eve eyeing her like a piece of meat

"Sorry sir but she doesn't date people like you" I walked in front of Eve

"I not talking to you loser. I talking to the cutie there~" He trying to look behind me

I felt grip behind my back when I turned to look at Eve she was holding on to my back my normal face turn into murderous glare, I faced the man who looks about his 30's he flinch but try to stand my death glare. I won't let anyone frighten Eve.

"I-I-I not scared of you! Give me the girl you bastard" The man got into his stance of fighting

I wasted no time, I punch the guy in the face with my robotic arm sending him into the dumpster which I was now proud that I beaten the bloody pulp out of that asshole.

I turned to Eve who was still griping on to my shirt "It okay Eve I here for you…"

I felt a tight hug and something wet on my shirt. Is Eve crying? I took her back into the car and we drove back to her house, when I drop her off at her house she had given me a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating back into her house. Once she was gone I touch the right side of cheek and I can feel my heart beating fast again.

**Eve Pov**

I can't believe I kiss him on cheek…. I bet he think I weird but he save me from that creep but why did he punch him when he could of call for help.

"Miss Eve you are late the guest are waiting for you"

"I understand tell them I be there" As I shoo my butler way

Once he had left I gotten into my white dress (empress clothes), I left my hair untied and left my room as I reach to the ballroom the colour of the ball brightens even with the women's gowns shimmer.

"Ah Eve my daughter come here!"

"Yes Father I be there" I walked quickly to my father

There were a lot people and almost 89% males here are pervert that want to get under my dress like that guy from the cake shop.

"Eve darling you would need to find a husband soon"

"Why must I father?" I question him on why I need a husband

"Eve I want you to find love"

"What happen if your in love with guy who 21 years old?" I have to make sure

"Yes dear even older guys I shall allow"

Do my ear device me or am I hearing it correctly did my father said I can marry anyone, wasn't he alway over-protective on older guys but why now?

**? Pov**

This ballroom is lovely, I wonder how Raven doing I bet he still all sad and miserable

"Honey I want love now!"

"Seris sweetie I will give you love but not here~" I whisper in her eye as I nimble at it

"Your very naughty boy honey~"

"I know Seris I know"

When my toy and I were talking I saw flash of silver heading over here as I looked closely it was Miss Eve, I heard she was one hell of beauty of she fucking hot, hotter then the fucking slut Seris

"Hello Miss Eve" As bow down to her

"You may stand sir" When she raise her hand

She look so yummy way yummier then Seris…Eve I can't wait to have you, you be mine Eve and Mine only.

**Raven Thoughts**

Eve….I need to stop faking my emotions I can't hide this anymore, my feeling for Eve is stronger then the feeling I had for Seris…. I actually going to give in to my emotion and say this loud in my mind to know I telling the truth. Eve I love you I will wait for you until the time is right for me to tell you

**Code: Sorry it short but I just did this in one day**

**Raven: EVE I LOVE YOU**

**Eve: I love you to**

**Rena: Ren WHERE ARE YOU**

**Ren: Here Rena**

**Ara: -eating meat-**

**Aisha: Where Elsword?**

**Chung I think Ara ate him**

**Ara: Did not**


	5. Chapter 5

**Code: Hi your wondering what happen to school**

**Eve: There a long break**

**Raven: Like winter break or something**

**Chung: Let us head to the story**

**Raven Pov**

It been 2 or 3 weeks since I last saw Eve and I missing her already.

"Sir here your coffee!"

"Thanks" I took my coffee and looked at newspaper

When I looked at the newspaper and drinking my coffee I heard some whisper and giggles I turned my head to the sound to see bunch of high schoolers girls staring at me and giggling I was about to ignore them when one of the girl walked up to me.

"Hey there pretty boy" The girl wasn't pretty as Eve or ugly just normal

"Can I help?" I bluntly asked

"No but I can help you"

I scoffed at how she tries to flirt with me "Your 14 years old girl and I older then you"

"But age doesn't matter, right?"

"Sorry but I like someone else" I set it straight to her

She nodded and left with her head down I wonder if all the girls go after male adults but then again I in love with a teen…. Eve why did you make my cold heart melt when I think of you as I was about to go back to my coffee I heard the door opening and closing I took a look at who open the door and my breathing had stopped the person who open the door was Eve she was here right in front of me.

"Raven?" She walked up to me staring at me with her amber eyes

"Oh hello Eve" I said calmly

She sat down on the other end of the chair her mind seem to be in deep thought and the look of her eyes showing that she having a fight with herself but what is she fighting in her mind?

"Eve are you alright?" I worry about her

"No not really Raven…." She said it like whisper that no one can hear

I don't know why but my hand move on it own and when I look at my hand I saw Eve small pale hand in my tan hand, her hands were soft and small but Eve was still lost in her thought so I squeeze her hand a little to bring her back to the world of the living.

"Eve tell me what your thinking" I want to help her worries

She looked at me with those amber eyes of hers "My father want me to find a husband and if I don't he just force me to marry a stranger"

This is an outrage Eve still young I can't believe this, I was to lost in thought when something soft was on top my hand as I looked up Eve had worried expression on her lovely face.

"Raven are you okay?" her right hand griping on my hand

Should I tell her that I love her? "No everything is okay Eve"

Eve eyebrow had went up a bit and she knew I was lying, heh I guess no one can lie her that easy….Maybe that what make her different then the rest of the girls she doesn't show emotions yet she show it when she doesn't know that she showing it so easily. I had pay the bills for my coffee and took Eve hand with me to my car, when we got in she was about to question me when I told her to hush. The ride was long but it was worth it since I haven't seen her for a while.

"Eve were here" I stated

"A ferries wheel?" She give me a puzzled look

I chuckled bit that she didn't know that we were going on the ferries wheel, as we parked I took Eve hand and led her to the ferries wheel. When we got on the room was silent as a mice which had given me the chance to think.

"Raven….What is love?" She faced me with question in her eyes

Love? What is love? What is it to her or what is love to me? A flashes of light fogged my mind and the two other Ravens appear but why appear now why not later but as soon I open my mouth the Raven who call himself 'Weapon' raised his hand up to tell me to silent myself. I was confused on why they are here and why they are appearing right now.

"Yo 'Blade' kiss her!" I thought I heard 'Reck' telling me to kiss Eve

"He is correct 'Blade' if you don't act fast then she would never go back to you" Why are my selves telling me to kiss?

I was going to say something until I was back to reality, Eve and I were at the top of the ferries wheel when my eyes set on her small form I had time to take in her small form. She had long silver hair and beautiful amber eyes which complete her pale skin her soft voice matches her small form.

"Eve" I called out to her name it felt right to call her name

"Yes Raven?" Her voice rings into the air

I had sat beside her our face so close, I can feel Eve heartbeat it was beating fast and her face of shocked and confusion flushed over her eyes. I couldn't wait any longer so I sealed our lips together into a kiss.

**Eve Pov**

Raven was kissing me….. Am I really in love? I felt the sparks when his lips connected to mine, I felt like I was going in circles when we broke apart.

"Eve I think I love you but do you love me?" I looked at him and saw his face red as tomato

I looked at him his golden eyes staring at me "Raven I don't know what love is but I wish to know it with you and you only"

I glance at Raven and his face shows that he couldn't stop smiling like a idiot but I guess that make us both. I now know who I will marry in the future. Raven I love you till death do we part.

**? pov**

Raven you bastard, I will take Eve away from you. Just watch out what you do because your princess will be taken from you while you live a life of sadness when you watch me and Eve are married.

"Honey?" **THUD**

"What did I tell you to call me when were alone bitch"

"Y-yes master"

I started to beat my anger on my toy Seris, this slut was useless because Raven had moved on so she useless to me.

"Please stop beating me Master" She cries out in pain

I stopped beating on her and left the basement and head to my study office. Raven Eve shall be mine I promise you old friend

**Natsu (known as nasod king)**

Raven…..I saw you with her and I going to take her back, I won't let you have my queen because I going to destroy you and anything that get in my way from Eve. Eve wait for me because I coming to save you my love.

**Code: There still more chapters**

**Raven: This doesn't make sense**

**Code: Raven I haven't been working on these because I was reading other stories**

**Eve: Then why don't you keep working**

**Code: I am, I was thinking finish this story and wait for RC to finish her oc story because almost all story I see has oc in it**

**Rena: What your plan?**

**Code: I wanna hire oc from other people and place it in my story and it going to be high school with romance**

**Aisha: And?**

**Code: School would have two side in the school good vs bad then the class area that has ranks in them**

**Elsword: So people will be separated?**

**Code: No all oc's will be in the same class with uniforms**

**Ara: Anymore you wanna tell us**

**Code: Rank A,S and SS get to do what ever they want. They can travel to any class as long they pass the exams, test and pop quiz. Rank F,E,D Will stay in class longer then other to get more studying. Rank C and B still have class to do but they get out of class early**


	6. Chapter 6

**Code: I POWERING THROUGH**

**Everyone but Code: To the story**

**Code: Oi don't you dare shut me up**

**Eve: Code your having a sugar rush right now….**

**Code: I know that it because I drinking pop :D and drank hot chocolate and dinner time I ate three pizza**

**Elsword: Your fat**

**Code: Actually I not, I very skinny :D**

**Raven: wow you didn't kill Elsword for calling you fat**

**Chung: Haha Code your becoming to hyper right now**

**Code: Oh hush at least I getting work done at the same time :P**

**Raven Pov**

It been a week since Eve and I had our first kiss and school was back and Rena had return from her honeymoon but I had wish I could stay with Eve at school but no I had to do my work as story writer but when I need break and Eve finish high school I will always pick her up. Ah the school is almost over I should head over there to pick her up. The school wasn't far from my place but since it a special day I going to take her on a date and give her something that she will cherish forever, ah there she is waiting by the gate.

"Eevee!" I shouted out the nickname I used for her.

"Ravey?" She using the nickname she given me!

I went out of my car to hug her and give her a quick kiss on the cheek she was blushing so badly and I notice a lot of stares on us we were about to go in our car until I heard cheery voice behind me I had no choice but to groan.

"RAVEN" The person who had that cheery voice was Rena

"Hello Rena" She looked down at my hands and notice Eve hands in my

"You naughty boy, how dare you date my students" Rena waved her finger at me

I groaned at my childhood behaviour and took Eve away in the car, as we were driving to head for our dinner date I couldn't help remember how I was cold heartless jerk then Eve came into my life and change it I felt relieved that Eve loved me back and I bet she thinking the same thing.

"Ravey where we going?" As her ambers eyes staring at me

I chuckled a bit "Well sweetie anywhere you wish since I your shiny knight in armour"

She smiled a little "Well my shiny knight in armour how about your ready to meet your princess's father?"

"You sure Eve? I worried that he might dislike me" I bluntly said

"Raven if my father tell me not to marry you, I would run a away with you" She stated

A smirk had appear over my face "Then my princess let us see your father"

The car had arrived at Eve house and again I could never get use to such a big house that Eve live in, we had parked in the open driveway as I was about to open the car door a stranger had open it for me and Eve, I took a quick look at the servants one of them was a male that had a strange robotic helmet and a female that has the same poker face as Eve.

"You must be Raven, mistress's boyfriend" The butler responded

"Yes I am it is nice to meet you" I shooked the butler hand

"Where is my father?" Eve had walked up beside me

"Your father has been waiting for you in the living room" The maid stated

Eve had nodded her head and took my hand, once we were in the house it was bigger then the outside I felt pretty small in there but I brushed it off and follow Eve.

"Eve your home early" A old man was sitting on a couch reading a book

"Yes father and I brought the man that I had fallen in love" Eve looked at me and smiled

"Hello sir I sorry for intruding in your home" When I looked up to the old man

"Ah you must be Raven, greeting it nice to meet you young boy" He went up and shooked my hand

This man had the same amber colours eyes that my darling Eve has and his show love and care for his daughter, it must be nice to have someone to love but I not alone anymore since Eve beside me and I happy that she beside me. Eve had grabbed my hand and drag me to a garden and I could say this it big and beautiful.

"Hey Eve" I looked down at her

She looked up at me with those confusion in her eyes "Yes Raven?"

I had kneel down in front of Eve and she kept her eyes on me while I kept my eyes on her, I reach for a small box in my pocket and pull it out of my jacket. I had open the box that show a golden ring with diamond on it and her eyes widen in shock.

"Eve I know we been dating for a while but not long enough but I want you to promise me that we stay together" I looked at her ambers eyes

She chuckled and smiled "Raven I will always be with you till the end"

I was happy so happy that Eve accepted it but why do I feel eyes staring at us?

**Alex Pov:**

Raven I will kill you, I had drop the bouquet of flowers on the flower and grab my switch blade from my pocket and approach slowly to the couple I was about to slash at a Raven until someone push him down.

**Raven Pov:**

I was knock down by Eve, I was wondering why when something slashed her. She was falling as she fall her head hit the rock and my blood boiled I had gotten up to see the attacker when it was Alex I didn't stop to chat or think because next I knew it my fist connected to his face and sent him flying across the room.

I went over to Eve to check if she alright "Eve! Speak to me!"

I held on to Eve's hand were the gold ring I had plant on her finger was. I heard people rushing into garden, there was screams and shout. I took a look on what the people were doing and what appears to me that Eve's Butler and Maid were beating the crap out of Alex.

**Eve Pov:**

It dark and I lost I looked around and saw a flash of white light blinding me there standing in front of me was a strange man standing in front of me, he look familiar but where? I had open my eyes to see a man sitting beside me he was the stranger from my dream but who is he?

**Raven Pov:**

I was holding on to my Eve's hand tightly because of fear of losing her why can't it be why her of all people why her!

As I looked at her, her eyes had open staring at me "Eve! Your okay!"

"Excuse me sir but who are you?"

That was where my mind went blank. Eve h-h-had forgotten about I can't believe this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Code: Hi I glad you guys like this story HAR HAR HAR**

**Everyone but Code: …..**

**Raven: Is everything okay?**

**Code: Oh yes why wouldn't I be, all adults are -censoring words- ah much better**

**Elsword: -holding on to Aisha- I frighten Code has scary aura**

**Code: Anyways back to story :D**

**Raven: -holds on to Eve- I can't believe you did that Alex D:**

**Alex: Not my fault :P**

**Raven Pov:**

I have grip hold on to Eve's hand "Eve don't you remember me?"

"I sorry sir but I don't know who you are?" she kept her eyes on me

I took a deep breath and looked at her "Eve I Raven your boyfriend"

"Sorry but I do not have these feeling for you because I do not know so please…just leave me alone" She whisper softly to me

I my heart it shatter in to my Eve who I loved and wished to be with is, gone she had forgotten me. I stood up and left the hospital to not see who I had bump in with I had just kept going because I can no longer hold the tears that were rushing from my face.

**Eve Pov:**

Why do I feel a sharp pain in my chest when that stranger left the room but no matter this pain would disappear for now I must rest and wait for Aisha to come and get me.

Someone had came in the room "Eve? Are you okay?"

"Natsu what bring you here?" Why did Natsu came here

I was snapped out by my thought from the soft padding of Natsu feet coming towards me, I looked up to Natsu and his something fast happen he had pull me into a hug.

"My sweet sweet queen I protect you because your king is here" He whisper softly into my ear

I felt shiver down to my spine "Natsu can you leave me I need to rest"

Natsu had finally let go of me and nodded after he had close the door behind him I didn't know that I was holding my breath, I had slunk down to my bed and my eyes had closed putting me to the deepest slumber that I have ever been but what will appear in my dream. My memories or the man known as Raven.

"Eve I love you" The strange who I remember was Raven

Why is it that my heart flutters when he say my name who are you Raven what are you to me?

"Hello 'Nemesis'" I looked to who had call my name

There were two of me yet so different "Who are you two? why do you look like me?"

Both of my look of likes had walked up to me and touch my head and I saw a flash of me and that stranger Raven passes by me like flying colours were I reach to point of the ferries wheel were I saw my first kiss being taken away by Raven.

"Raven I sorry that I forgotten you!" I shouted

When I came to I was wake and crying? I was crying in my sleep because I miss Raven.

**Raven Pov:**

I don't know how much I had cried but I know it been for hours, I was sitting in my bedroom huddle under pile of blankets that were on top of blankets when I heard knock at my front door but I didn't move I was to depressed so I only spoke.

"Door is open!" I shouted best I could to keep the sobs away

I heard a soft door creak open at the front door I bet it was Rena when I heard soft door open in my bedroom I didn't bother to look but the soft padding of the person feet came closer and closer it stopped moving until I felt something grab behind me snuggling in my neck.

"Raven I sorry….." A soft voice squeaked out before

My heart stopped "Eve is that you?"

I turned my whole body around to see Eve face staring at me, I had tears streaming down I hug her tightly and had my face bury in her neck with sobs of love and loneliness.

"Sh Raven it okay I love you and I won't leave you Raven" She whisper softly

My sobs became louder I had finally have her back my sweet Eve she came back to me. After my sobs had die down both Eve and I had fallen in a deep slumber where we dream of each other. Eve I love you don't leave me again like that again

**Code: I know it short but but I wanna finish this so much**

**Raven: Were going to have a wedding to make it up to you guys**

**Eve: So please hold on a little bit longer**

**Aisha: Because poor poor Code is**

**Elsword: Powering through this for you guys because**

**Chung: She loves you and want to get this done since it**

**Ara: time for wedding next chapter**

**Code: Which will pop anytime**

**Raven: But depends of the writer block she gets sometimes**

**Eve: or the video she watching so it depends**

**Aisha: how long it takes**

**Rena: Why you guys talking like that?**

**Code: because**

**Raven: we**

**Eve: ara**

**Elsword: bad**

**Aisha: ass**

**Ara: :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Code: AHHHHHHHH TO THE WEDDING AND PEOPLE STFU IF I RUSHING**

**Everyone: …**

**Raven Pov:**

Eve had pass high school and finally finally me and Eve are getting married I so happy I couldn't stop myself from running out changing room and into my Eve loveable hug.

"Raven stop trying to run to Eve, it bad luck if the groom sees the bride in a dres-" A fist had connected to poor Elsword face who sent flying

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" Elsword charge at Raven until Chung had tackle "NO CHUNG LET ME BEAT HIM UP"

I ignore Elsword stupid little cries and focus on what in front me, in front of me was different man a man that was about to get marry to the love of his life a very strong and proud man facing himself in the mirror.

"Do you think Eve will say yes?" I question my new youngling friends

My friends gasps at what I had said "DUDE YOU KIDDING ME EVE FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

"Elsword you shout to much dumbass" Chung point out to Elsword

Elsword had raise his fist to Chung "COME AND GET ME GIRLY"

I looked at Chung and he had a dark aura around him and next you know it Elsword's scream could be heard but I brush that off and headed to alter as I stand there at the from waiting for my bride to be later on a lot people had showed up for my wedding, then the music came on I kept my back stiff and kept my eyes glue to the door. The door had open and out came Eve with her father beside her but let ignore the father and look how breathless my future wife will be, when she arrived I took her hand and we both stand in front of the priest who raised his staff and sprinkle.

**Were just going to skip the speech because it very very very AND VERY LONG **

"Raven, will you take Eve to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I Do now and forever" I had squeeze gently to Eve's soft hands

"Eve, will you take Raven to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Eve looked up to me before answering and smiled "I Do now and forever till death do us part"

"Then you shall kiss the bride"

I cupped Eve cheek and kissed her with all the love I could to show that I love her to the bitter end.

**Code: Sorry it short but hey a least you get to see a wedding :DDDDD har har har**

**Everyone: THAT TO SHORT**

**Code: but it take to long D:**

**Everyone: WHO CARESSSSSSSS**

**Code: I careeeeeeeeeee D:**

**Everyone: -chase code-**

**Code: -scream- SAVE ME LORD SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THESE DEMONS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Code: This shall be the future and the last chapter you will be the last I want to thank you all for putting up with my retarded grammar and my mistakes and stuff**

**Everyone: -nodding-**

**Code: I shall make another story after a little while**

**Five years later**

"Mama look what papa did!" A girl with black hair and ambers eyes ran up to her mother

"What did papa make Sky?" As women with silver hair and ambers eyes stared at her daughter

Sky the little girl grabbed her mother and ran outside with her mother following. Then she pointed out to two people who were sitting out in field building a flower crown.

"Mother good afternoon" A little boy with silver hair and golden eyes stared at his mother and sister

A older man got up and head to his lovely wife and snuggle his head in her neck "Hi Eevee I missed you!"

"Raven you were only gone for a hour" As Eve snuggle into his chest

"Ewwww come on Storm let leave Mama and Papa to there cuddly ways" Sky snorted at her younger brother

Storm didn't listen to his sister because he kept looking at his parents "Mother and Father will I found love like you?"

"Storm you will found love just wait for while and it will show it self to you, just how I met your mother" raven tighten his grip around Eve

Meet the family of those that had suffer in the past but had passed the suffering, Raven who lost everything and push other ways is now in place were he found everything he want a family, a life and mostly importantly his Eve and nothing shall separate him and his family way anymore as long as they live

**Code: It short okay don't judge me :P**

**Raven and Eve: Our future that very sweet**

**Everyone: awwwwwww**

**Code: I FINISH JSUT FOR YOU KAT RAWRRRRR**

**Everyone but Code: what the fudge**

**Code: If you hate this couple well then fuck you too :D but if you like this couple a little then um Thanks your cool and if you love this couple then I love you because your awesome but if your fan of other couples for example Raven x Aisha well thanks for reading a story that you might hate or like**


End file.
